Khazar Equipment
The smithing techniques of the ancient Khazar kingdom of Kolzamor have been passed down through the generations, changing very little. Dwarven battle tactics take advantage of weapons and armor most would consider exotic or unruly. Dwarven equipment is more likely to be made of Adamantine or Stone then non Dwarven equipment. Martial Melee Weapons Dwarven Francisca The dwarven francisca is a weighted two handed throwing axe, similar to a battle axe but much heavier and balanced for throwing. These weapons were commonly used by lines of dwarven warriors as a fist strike against orcish shield walls. The axes are also know as "shieldbusters" because of their history. The Dwarven francisca makes a poor melee weapon when compared to the much more capable battle axe. Characters proficient with the Dwarven Francisca may treat it as a battle axe for the purpose of any feats. Exotic Melee Weapons Dwarven Urgrosh The urgrosh was much like the dwarven battleaxe but with a longer haft, longer even than a greataxe but not so long as to be considered a pole arm. The gripping end of the haft was mounted with a spearhead. The urgrosh was favoured by some dwarves for its versatility and use in fighting several foes at once. Special: This weapon can be used as if fighting with two weapons, despite it not being a light weapon. When fighting in this manner, you may make an additional attack with the spear-head as a bonus action. This attack deals 1d6 piercing damage on a successful hit. A dwarf can use a Dwarven Urgrosh as if it were a martial weapon. Gnomish Jautrskalt (Hooked Hammer) The gnome hooked hammer had a relatively short haft with a hammer on one end and a sharp-pointed hook (curved only slightly more than a pick) on the other. It is unknown why gnomes ever created this weapon, although stories tell that it was invented so gnomish miners could carry a hammer, a pick and a weapon all at once. Special: This weapon can be used as if fighting with two weapons, despite it not being a light weapon. When fighting in this manner, you may make an additional attack with the hook head as a bonus action. This attack deals 1d4 piercing damage on a successful hit. Special: When you strike an opponent with the hook end, you may use your reaction to initiate a grapple. A gnome can use a Gnomish Jautrskalt as if it were a martial weapon. Exotic Ranged Weapons Proficiency with an exotic weapon can be gained through feats and abilities such as the Weapon Master feat. Dwarven Repeating Crossbow Dwarven repeating crossbows are available in both light and heavy varieties, and hold a case of six bolts. These bolts can be fired in quick succession by use of a hand crank. Two hands are required to operate the repeating crossbow, due to requirement of turning the crank to load and fire bolts. Repeating crossbows are more difficult to aim than their contemporary counterparts and have reduced range as a result. Characters proficient with the light or heavy crossbow are also proficient with the Dwarven repeating crossbow and may treat it as a crossbow for the purpose of any feats. Special: If the player has the Crossbow Expert feat, they may fire one additional bolt as a move action, granted they have enough bolts loaded. A dwarf can use a Light or Heavy Repeating Crossbow as if it were a martial weapon.